


Boredom

by Mythdefied



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander was cold. Not just cold, <i>freezing</i>, he realized as he struggled towards awareness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Xander was cold. Not just cold, _freezing_ , he realized as he struggled towards awareness. But that didn't make sense. He'd gone to bed with the heating blanket on, knowing that Spike would appreciate it whenever he got back home and joined him in bed. So why did he feel like he was covered in ice cubes?

Eyes opening blearily, too little sleeping making it hard to focus, Xander gradually began to see the reason he'd been so rudely awakened. The blanket was gone, cast off to the other side of the bed where Spike most definitely was not. No, Spike was straddling him, his hips, to be specific about it, and he was--

"Spike!" Xander yelped, a mix of annoyance and surprise as the scoop of ice cream plopped down onto his stomach, joining what looked to be many others there.

Some were half melted, rivulets trailing down his sides, probably sticking to the sheets by now. White trails of vanilla, streaked through with the red of the Cherry Bordeux, and the dark brown of--

"That was supposed to be for Dawn's party tonight!" Xander protested, glaring up at the naked vampire sitting on him.

"S'okay," Spike said with a smirk, "witches'll bring plenty, now won't they?" Carton of chocolate-chocolate chip ice cream in one hand, metal scoop in the other, Spike dug out another scoop and dropped it on Xander's chest.

"What're you _doing_?" Xander demanded, a chilled shiver working through him.

"Was bored, pet. Bored, bored, bored." He tossed the scoop to one side as he spoke and the open carton to the other, where it joined the two other cartons on the bed, puddles of melting ice cream collecting under them all, soaking into the sheets.

"Bored--?" Xander rolled his eyes.

Sure, he could start yelling, demand to know just how boredom translated to vandalism with ice cream in Spike's mind, but what good would it do? They'd been down similar roads before and the only thing ranting got Xander was an amused look from Spike and eventually a, "You done? Can we shag now?"

"Fine," Xander said with a resigned sigh, "but you're cleaning this up."

Spike's smirk turned...predatory. He leaned forward, over Xander, hands bracing on the ice cream-soaked bed next to Xander's sides.

"I was planning on it, luv," Spike said, his voice lowering, becoming a purring rumble -- and that next shiver, Xander realized, had nothing to do with the cold.

Spike licked his lips, leaving them shiny and wet. Eyes still locked with Xander's, Spike leaned down further and slowly, so very slowly, ran his tongue over one of the melted trails of ice cream on Xander's chest.

Xander's lips parted on a gasp. Oh yeah, not cold now. Not cold at all.


End file.
